matematicas
by wined-16
Summary: porque las matematicas jamas las habia entendido y si ella no lo ha hecho, inuyasha muchisimo menos...


bien bien mi primer oneshot de inuyasha, es algo raro pero al fin y al cabo es un oneshot...

disclaimer: inuyasha le pertence a rumiko takahashi sino...no fuera inuyasha.

¿como pudiste?

Inuyasha, a su entender podia ser uno de los mejores hanyous, demonios, humanos, youkais o lo que fuera, en material de combate pero, su cerebro podia imaginarselo como un cacahuate hueco o como un cerebro normal pero sin materia gris aunque ahora si le habia dado una cachetada sin manos, podia jurar sin miedo a equivocarse que habia sido inuyasha quien resolvio esa dificilisima ecuacion,! ni ella misma siquiera se imagino siquiera analizandola era una muy dificil!.

-¿como lo hiciste?-le pregunto al momento de volver del colegio, este, se hallaba sentado como de costumbre en la ventana de su habitacion mirando el cielo, cuando le habia hablado el simplemente se encogio de hombros sin siquiera mirarle...

-en realidad, no lo se, ni yo mismo se como lo hice, solo vi esos dibujitos raros de tu epoca, tu mama me explico que eran y para que se utilizaban y pues nada decidi intentarlo-dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

- pero, esta bien, segun el profesor no tiene ni un solo error-dijo- considerando lo idiota que eres.

-espera, espera como que idiota, si ayer te vi angustiada diciendo" ay!, habra examen mañana, no entiendo nada, voy a reprobar-la imito exagerando los gestos al estilo anime.

-!callate!- le bramo pero luego menciono la palabra " magica" para inuyasha- !OSUWARI!-dicho y echo el peliplateado ni supo en que momento su rostro quedo estampado en el suelo, frio y duro.

-Kagome eres de lo peor...!- le vocifero el hanyou al ver como se iba.

supongo que volveran pronto a la epoca antigua- menciono, naomi, la madre de la joven ojos chocolate.

-si- afirmo kagome al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un hililo de ramen- pero quiero esperar el resultado de mis examenes-dijo para luego cortarle los ojos a inuyasha con la mirada.

-es que esta enojada porque yo siendo un salvaje y un estupido le resolvi una cosa rara que ustedes usan, matematicas,algo asi fue que usted me dijo señora-refiriendose a la madre de kagome.

-ah!, si ¿lograste hacerlas?-le pregunto sorprendida la mujer, viendo como el hanyou respondia orgullosamente.

-solo ha sido suerte- refuto la chica de pelo negro.

sota, quien estaba ajeno a la discusion vio algo que ni su madre, ni su hermana se habian fijado, un papel blanco en el bolsillo de la vestimenta de inuyasha.

-¿que es esto, hermano perro?-sacando el papel al descubierto y mostrandolo a todos.

-!NADA!-vocifero el hanyou evidentemente nervioso arrebatandole el dichoso papel de las manos.

-juuuum, aqui hay perro encerrado- comento el chico pelo azabache.

-feh!-gruño el peliplateado

Kagome entrecerro sus ojos y empezo a trabajar su mente en sospecha, eso lo tendria que averiguar.

habian pasado varios dias despues de lo sucedido, ya las clases habian terminado y kagome se alistaba para salir cuando vio al chico de sus sueños...hoyo.

-! higurashi!-la llamo el castaño con alegria-¿en que andas?-le pregunto.

-en nada, jejeje,ya sabes,examenes, clases y eso-explico la chica con un ligero sonrojo.

-bueno,me tengo que ir a volver a hacer mi tarea de matematicas-comento triste el ojiazul.

-espera ¿por que dices volver a hacerla?-le pregunto confusa la chica.

-pues es que mi cuaderno aparecio con una hoja menos y no se como habra sucedido-le explico.

Kagome se quedo pensando en ello durante toda la noche, hasta que decidio ir al arbol donde dormia inuyasha, trepo hasta llegar a la rama donde yacia el hanyou, tomo la hoja aun en la torrida oscuridad y se fue inmediatamente a su habitacion, prendio la luz y...

-!lo sabia!-susurro Kagome al ver el papel arrugado y sucio pero al fin y al cabo su mejor prueba

_hoyo, 12 de junio, matematicas_

_tan+ cos= cota_

_x-tan= cos-sen _

_x+ y = sec1-tan1_

bueno y seguia en una laguna de numeros incomprensibles para ella que prefirio no seguir leyendo...

-hola, chica numeros-le dijo inuyasha burlonamente caminando hacia ella, esta preparaba su mochila para en la tarde, ambos volver al sengoku.

-bien, aqui,sabes, tenias razon,te subestime, puedes hacerlo, es cierto-le aclaro la jovencita con fingida resignacion.

-¿ves? ¿que siempre tengo razon?-le pregunto victorioso el ojimiel.

Kagome sonrio y simplemente dijo: !osuwari!

-!por que diablos hiciste eso!-le pregunto furico

la joven no hablo y le lanzo el papel,el cual inuyasha reconocio,vio que en su bolsillo no habia nada.

-!eso se llama robar!-se defendio

-pss!, lo mismo que le hiciste a hoyo,¿por que ?-cuestiono

-pues...al verte antiayer asi...fui a tu colegio, vi a ese chico, busque una de esos papeles unidos los que tu les llamas cuaderno, cogi el de el y arranque su hoja para que de ahi tu pudieras repasar-confeso un poco sonrojado el semi-demonio.

-aww!, inuyasha, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendiste?-le reprocho con calma-gracias-le agradecio la joven al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla totalmente ruborizada al igual que el.

_"deberia de robar mas a menudo"_ fue lo ultimo que penso inuyasha al verla ir a su casa de nuevo.

he aqui no quiero tomates ni ensaladas...!


End file.
